Bright
by AzziNyx
Summary: Sure, Silver was a bright one - personality excluded. GhostDistantshipping, SilverxPlatinum. Slight WildSide, OldRival, Feeling, and RubyxCrystal. One-shot. Possible Two-shot.


Bright

A/N: I don't know, I guess I just wanted to write a SilverxPlatinum one... It's kind of ghost-ish. I still put some WildSideshipping and a bunch of other unrelated shippings! Yay! Enjoy!

Summary: Sure, Silver was a bright one - personality excluded.

~XxX~

Platinum strolled around the peaceful town that was called Pallet. She and all of the Dex Holders were there for Red's birthday.

She walked around the beautiful town, admiring all of the sights. She had to admit - even thought Dia and Pearl were her best friends, it was nice to walk alone once in awhile. The two were at a cheese factory tour somewhere in Viridian, so she was by herself for awhile.

As she was passing a small park, she noticed a couple of her fellow Dex Holders sitting on the park bench - she could see that one had a blazing red sweater, and the other dressed in a vivid shade of blue.

'Must be Gold and Sapphire.' the raven-haired girl assumed, smiling. Sapphire was laying on his lap, happily chatting away with him. She watched them, as Sapphire spontaneously stood up, and slapped the boy on the shoulder. Even from where she was, he could still hear her voice echo in the warm summer air -

"Tag! You're it!"

She ran away laughing, Gold following her. Despite her best efforts, he eventually caught up with her, tackling her to the ground, giving her a kiss before saying:

"Gotcha! You're it!"

Platinum smiled at their antics. She continued down the sidewalk for awhile, looking around at the unfamiliar Pokemon running around, and flying in the sky. After unknowingly walking about 3 or 4 blocks, admiring the sights the small town had to offer. She continued forward, approaching a small playground. Platinum heard the slight creaking noise of a swingset, and very faint talking. The girl hid behind a bush, peeking through the green shrubbery. The people on the swings were Yellow and Green. Blue was also there, pushing Yellow back and forth. The blonde was filled with glee, going higher and higher each minute.

"Aww, come on! How come I don't get a push?" Green pouted. Blue shook his head.

"No, even princesses have to work sometimes." he said simply.

"So I'm not a princess?" Yellow asked innocently.

"You're a princess too, but Yellow, you actually work sometimes." Blue reasoned.

"Oh! Okay, I get it!" she replied happily.

"Oh come on Blue, just one?" Green begged, using her best eyes. Blue still refused.

"Fine then, be that way." Blue smirked in victory. He stopped pushing Yellow, mostly because she was as high as the swings would get her, and she was pretty close to hitting him in the face.

"Come on, please? You're done pushing Yellow, so it's my turn!" Green complained. Blue sighed.

"Fine. One. ONE. You hear me?" Blue said. He pulled the chains of her swing up, and swung them forward, hard.

"Yay! Thank you, Blue." she said, as the spiky-haired brunette went back to pushing Yellow. Platina smirked. She had always known that Blue could never resist to Green's pouty faces. She got up and brushed the leaves and branches off of her, as she continued on her way. While she was trying to get back to Red's house, she saw Wally and Emerald on a slightly shorter-than-usual bike. Wally was pedalling, and the short bloned sat it front, controlling the handlebars. They zoomed past her, creating a soft wind that tousled her hair.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeee!"

Platinum smiled. She knew Wally had respiratory problems, but he looked like a normal boy, happily riding his bike with his new best friend Emerald. The raven-haired girl continued along, seeing Ruby in a fancy cafe, chatting it up with Crystal.

As she neared Red's big house, she realized, that on her stroll, she had seen every Dex Holder - with the exception of Red, Diamond, Pearl -

And Silver.

She had never thought much about the redhead, only that he was her senior. He was always the shyest and quietest one - he never said much in any conversation. He was assertive when provoked, though. Gold had helped him demonstrate that numerous times. He always had a soft spot for Green, most likely because of their childhood. She was told that by Crystal once.

Other than that, she knew nothing else about him. She tried to sum him up in one word, but only one came up in her mind, and that one didn't make a lot of sense:

Bright.

There were five million definitions for the word bright, she felt. His hair was a bright, fiery red. His eyes a a bright shade of sterling. He was bright, as in smart. The only thing that wasn't bright about him was his personality.

Platinum entered Red's house, trudging up to her room that she shared with Sapphire. She jumped onto her bed, picking up a book that she had started a few days ago. She had read a few chapters, when she heard some footsteps going down the hallway. She assumed it was either Red or Silver, but considering that Red was outside training, it was probably the latter.

She got up to check, running into him in the hallway. Literally. He looked at her in suprise, but helped her up nonetheless. He said nothing through the process, leaving the hallway, back to the room that he shared with Gold. She brushed herself off, also returning to her room, when she heard footsteps running up the stairs, knocking on Silver's room.

"Hey Silv!" She recognized the voice as Red's.

"Still haven't gotten out yet?" he asked. Platinum assumed that he had nodded.

"C'mon Silver! It's a nice day out there! Go! Seriously!" Red urged him. Red ushered him out of the room.

"Find Platinum! She must be wandering out there alone, without Diamond and Pearl." Red suggested. Silver wordlessly pointed to her room.

"She's in there too?" Red asked frantically.

"I could've sworn she was out there. Sheesh! Do all of the quiet ones stay out of the sunlight or something? Are you people vampires?" Red asked, fake horror laced his voice. Platinum and Silver smiled lightly. The pink-clothed girl exited her room, without acknowledging the boys - her black hair floated behind her, as she swiftly walked down the stairs. Red began clapping.

"Ye-ha! Way to go Platinum! Whoo!" he cheered. She shook her head, albeit smiling and giggling at his attitude, exiting the house, as she entered the bright world once again. She sighed, as she walked down the dirt road to Professor Oak's lab again.

Platinum decided to go a different route, to a slightly darker side of town, that was well known for a humble and beautiful lake, and also one of the toughest gangs in Kanto.

She ventured on carefully, watching every angle. Ninja-mode kicked in a few seconds later, and she almost had a heart attack, when someone tapped on her shoulder. She whipped around, to see the face of the redhead she had ran into 10 minutes ago.

"Oh, Silver. I didn't see you there." she said quietly. He sighed.

"Red told me to go find you, especially since he saw you walking over to this part of town. So here I am." he murmured. They continued through the dark alleyways in silence. Though they did see some gang members, none of them dared approach.

A few minutes later, they had reached the famed Moon Lake. There was a high ledge that one had to cross before getting to the lake. It was quite a breathtaking sight - the water glistened in the bright sunshine. Magikarp flopped around in the cold water, and beautiful water plants grew around the perimeter.

"It's quite beautiful. It reminds me of a lake by my hometown, Lake Verity." she said.

"I don't know where I came from." Silver replied simply, sitting on the edge of the cliff.

"The Mask of Ice abducted you when you were 2, right?" the raven-haired girl asked him, sitting next to him.

"Yes."

"You met Green when you were there, and you two escaped." she continued. He nodded.

"If you hadn't been kidnapped, you wouldn't have met Green. What if you were never taken?" she asked. He cocked his head, thinking about it.

"Hm. I've never thought about it like that. I've always been too busy trying not to get killed."

"You keep yourself really distant from people. Is it because you were taught not to trust anyone, only the ones you trust from the bottom of you heart?"

"Yeah. After being taken, I couldn't really trust anyone again. I met Green, and made an exception. I don't trust anyone else, not even the rest of the Dex Holders."

"So you don't trust me, yet you're telling me all of this?" she smirked, knowing that she had cornered him.

"I don't know why, you just seem to be the trustworthy type I guess." he shrugged.

"I've been told that. Well, I guess I should stop rattling you. Green's over in the park on the other side of town." she said, standing up and brushing her skirt off. She had walked quite far away, when he called her.

"Wait, Platinum." he called, running beside her.

"Why don't we just stay and talk for a bit? You're the easiest to talk to - Gold's a blabbermouth, and everyone else has something to say. You just sit there, and listen." he told her. She smiled.

"No problem. Even the vampires need to talk, hm?"

~XxX~

Well, that was quite fun to write. Second chapter a possibility.

Review please!


End file.
